Pass or Play
"(Three players are introduced with their hometowns and occupations) Which of these three contestants knows the most about numbers? Is it contestant 1, 2 or 3? Touch now as we begin the strategy game of questions and answers, Pass or Play! Now, here's the star of our show, Dick Liberatore!" Pass or Play was an unsold game show pilot. Gameplay Three contestants competed in this strategy game of questions & answers. Viewers played along with the studio contestants using their QUBE devices. Round 1: First Impressions The first round was a two minute speed round. All questions were toss-ups. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer scored a point. Incorrect answers allowed the opponent(s) to steal. Also in this round, viewers voted which of the three contestants would win the round using there QUBE devices. Voting the correct player scored the same number of points as the studio player they chose. Round 2: Pass or Play A category was given and then a toss-up question was read to the studio players. The first player to buzz-in with the correct answer scored a point. In the round, the viewers voted which of the three contestants would answer the toss-up question correctly. Choosing the correct player scored a point to the viewers chose right. Then the winner of the toss-up would be handed a list of the top five home players and read the name of the home player at the top of the list. That's the player who could answer the second question in that category first. A question would be shown on the screen and the viewer in control must either choose which of the four possible answers is the correct answer by pressing the corresponding button next to the answer or press button 5 to pass the question to the next viewer in line. A correct choice scored five points for the home viewer. On a pass, if the next player in line choose correctly, s/he scored four points while the first viewer scored one. Either way, the studio player in control scored an additional point. But missing the question lost the viewer a point. The studio player with the lowest score at the end of the round was eliminated from the game. Round 3: Ten to Win This was another speed round but with no time limit. The two surviving players were asked questions from one category. And again, viewers voted as to which one would win. 10 points wins the game. The home viewer with the highest score also won the game. Bonus Round The bonus round worked the same way as round two. The winning contestant played this round with the home viewer winner. The object of the bonus was to answer three questions in a row within 60 seconds. The winning team took turns answering first & second. Again each question had four possible answers with the option to pass as the fifth choice. Three in a row wins the grand prize. Trivia * Dick Liberatore was the birth name of Mark Richards, who changed his name after moving to San Diego. In 1982, Richards was chosen by Ted Turner to host Starcade, only to be replaced by veteran game show host Geoff Edwards. YouTube Video Full Pilot Category:QUBE shows Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots